


Destroya

by deanwincest



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwincest/pseuds/deanwincest
Summary: Just a little waycest fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little waycest fluff for all you kill joys

Gerard finished the end of Destroya with a final bow. He skipped of the stage with Mikey tagging behind, Mikey ignoring the fact that Gerard was acting like a little girl. Mikey Actually found it very cute that Gee acted like that. 

"Mikes! Hurry up" Gee laughed and Mikey rolled his eyes. "I'm coming Geetard" Mikey mocked his pet name he used on me before. All of a sudden Gerard stopped in front of him, still looking ahead. 

"Gee?" Mikey Questioned, and then it happened. Gerard spun around on his heel and crashed his lips in to Mikey's. They both pulled away breathless. "I love you miles" Gerard smirked and walked away swaying his hips.

Dammit Gerard!


End file.
